Molten Gold
by Golden Sea Authors
Summary: Edward Elric, age 13, The Fullmetal Alchemist, Has been sent to magic school. Not only has his search for the stone stopped, he learns there was one here. Now facing an alien world, he must understand magic, not only that he'll be there for 9 months. Also there are rumors of a suit of armor that walks around and people hear meows from it at night, who could it be? T for language


**A/N: One of my many ideas crawling around in my head…. But this should work I guess. Alright this is Pre-Manga/Brotherhood but takes place when Ed is 13 (if he was 12 he would still be going through Rehabilitation) HP: Prisoner of Azkaban**

 **Basicly if Ed did go to Hogwarts sense he was 11 I put his birthday on February 3 so 11-12 year 1, 12-13 year 2 13-14 year 3 (when this happens)**

 **Before I forget time is different in the two countries, Amestris is the only country to do so, so the technically in English time Ed was born the same year as harry. Also This will be short as it is the prolog.**

XXX

Ed and Al were in what used to be their father's study, now every thing lay astray as the 2 boys worked on their equation. The golden haired boys have been working, recovering, and training from their time training with Izumi Curtis, their alchemy teacher. They ether had their nose in a book or the two were fighting, that's how it work.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

Alphose looked from his book and saw an owl at the window. It was a normal sized brown owl with something in his mouth, it looked like a letter. So Al got up and opened the window, the owl flew to his brothers desk and tried to get Ed's attention, it ultimately could so it peck his head.

"Owww…. Hey an owl?" Ed looked at the owl and grabbed the envelope. It looked kinda old, but most likely made of Aged paper. He opened it and saw it was addressed to him. "Edward Elric, The Study, House on top of the hill, Ressembol, Amestris. Well that's eerily specific." He then went on to read the letter; he held back a stifle of laughter and was failing "Pfft… Is this some kind of joke?" He had to hold in his laughter. "I mean Pfft, Al Just hehehe Read it." And Some Al took the letter and read it.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ _of_ _WITCHCRAFT_ _and_ _WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear ,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Al read it over again, just to be sure. "Are you serious? This has to be a prank… I mean Magic doesn't exist." Al said and handed him the letter back. "Maybe its Winry?"

"No its not, it's not her hand writing or Granny Pinako's…" Edward then look at the second page which had a list on it. "See it even has a list on it." He showed Al the letter. "It wants us to go to a school in who know where…"

"So are how are you going to reply? It would be rude not to…" Al said.

"I'll decline, beside we are close to finishing the equation I can feel it! I can't waste time going to a "magical" School." So Ed grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He began to write "I am Sorry but I must Decline going to school at Hogwarts, signed Edward Elric." He gave the response to the owl, "Besides I doubt they'd have a way like alchemy." Ed said and looked at his brother, "besides we'll see mom's Smile faster this way!" He gave a big grin.

"I guess your right brother." Al said getting back to his work.

XXX

Edward sat in his wheelchair, bandages covering his bleeding stumps and Ports, he had pushed himself in rehabilitation today, like any other day. He had a book about alchemy in his lap, still reading to find more information because he had to get all back to normal and he had to study for the state alchemist exam he wanted to take.

"Hey Al?" The suit of armor that was his brother looked up and gave a small "yah" "Can you take me outside?" He asked his brother knowing if he tried himself it would be too hard and he'd just be going around in circles.

Al got and began to roll his brother out side. It was a nice day in Ressembol, there was a small breeze to. He looked at his older brother, he had started to grow his hair out, it was now long enough to be put in a small 3 inch ponytail. He looked up and saw an owl. It was weird he hasn't seen one sense July last year. "Brother look! An Owl." He pointed up. And saw it swoop down to Edward, 2 letters with it this time. He took the letters and looked at them, they looked like the same from last year.

"Could this be the same people from last year?" Ed asked, opening his letter and handing Alphonse his. He over looked it one more time "It is, It from the "magic" School." Ed sighed. "I can't go well not like this and I doubt they'd let a walking suit of armor be a student…" he Laughed a bit. "What trouble have we gotten our selves into?" Al nodded in agreement.

XXX

"FULLMETAL WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Edward Elric, age 13, Known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, Looked up at his extremely pissed of superior Officer, Roy Mustang, or better known as Coronel Bastard by Ed.

"Yes, Coronel Bustard?" Ed asked Mustang looked like he would explode but sighed and Calmed down. He put a hand on his face on anger.

"Anyway as I was saying, we've been getting weird letters sense July 1st, one everyday. They're from a place called Hogwarts, Have any idea what it means?" Roy told Ed who gave a large huff of annoyance. "We've been getting them for Alphonse too."

"I really don't know. They've been showing up sense 2 years go, before the accident. And then another came when I was doing rehabilitation, I declined of course, but that's when Al got his as well. We thought it was just a prank, but it seems to be more than that."

"I see…" Roy said sitting back in his chair. "You see the amount of letters is over whelming but, the worst part is the Furher got one meant for you too." Ed looked shocked when he said that letting a "what" of surprise. "He's taken it up with me and said that this new, year long mission will under go soon."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?" Edward asked/yelled. Roy groaned more at his subordinates complaining.

"I'm getting to that." He said a tick mark forming on his face. "By orders by the Furher, you are going to attend this 'magic' school, and study the magic. While doing this you will also be trying to understand how it works, and be doing monthly reports on it." Roy said folding his hands. "You will also observe how this place works, But most importantly, will this help the military. Therefore you will go to this school for 9 months to understand it."

"But our search for the Philosopher's stone? WHAT ABOUT AL?" Ed Asked/ yelled. "I can't just leave Al…"

"Knowing you full metal you'll find away to get him into the school." Roy said and laughed.

"And if I decline?" Ed asked seriously.

"You will be Court Martialed." Roy said plainly

"WHAT!?" Ed yelled in Surprise. "COURT-MARTAILED!?"

"Yes Fullmetal you will be Court-Martailed." Roy said.

"So I have no choice?" Ed asked and Roy nodded. "But sense I have no knowledge of were to go or how to get there I guess I am in need of an-" He gulped. "escort." though that was a higher pitch then the rest of the sentence. He was also sweating profusely.

XXX

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had been awaiting a certain response from a certain boy for the past 2 years. He looked at the neat response from none other than Edward Elric. He finally said yes, but his younger brother is unable to attend for an unknown reason, just like the year before. He re-read the confirmation letter again.

 _I am willing to accept this offer to attend Hogwarts, However I feel that I am behind and need to be caught up with the curriculum. Also I don't know the location of the school or where to receive any of the supplies listed, so I need an escort. If you may supply one it would be rather helpful. ~Edward Elric_

The letter itself was formal but straight to the point, this was obviously the boys hand writing, neat but blocky. He sighed, he was hoping to get both of the brothers, but when Ed's letter was the one that agreed he cant think of why he'd want to stay away from magic, surely their father showed them magic.

He sighed and stood up after all he needed to get him an escort to and from Diagon alley, seeing as there is none in Amestris. Also it might take sometime explaining the time difference. Dumbledore will have his hands full but none the less he will get it done. He took out his wand and teleported away and to Amestris.

XXX

 **A/N: To clarify Ed responded on the July 31** **st** **. So Yah but lets see how this plays out anyone want to beta read this story?**

 **-Author S**


End file.
